


Trailer for the Harvey Street Kids Movie

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Teasers & Trailers, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy is intrigued when he sees a trailer for the exciting Harvey Street Kids Movie.





	1. Chapter 1

(Lumpy opens the front door, walks into the living room, sits down on the couch and sighs with relief.)

Lumpy: Boy, am I glad to be done with work for the weekend. (He picks up the remote.) And I wonder what's on TV right now...

(He switches on the TV, only for a commercial to play.)

Narrator on TV: (dramatic voice) From Netflix and Dreamworks Animations...

Lumpy: (raises an eyebrow in curiosity) Huh?

Narrator on TV: ...comes a film not recommended for the faint of heart.

Lumpy: (puts down his remote to watch the commercial) What do you mean?

Narrator on TV: (As he speaks, footage of a night sky is seen, followed by three sticks holding marshmallows holding a fire.) What starts out as an innocent camping trip... (Shadows of Audrey, Dot and Lotta can be seen on the grass.)

Lumpy: (His eyes widen and pupils shrink in surprise as he realizes who the characters are.) Wait a minute...

Narrator on TV:...turns into a desperate fight for survival... (Audrey, Dot and Lotta are seen from behind. Bushes are heard rustling and they turn behind them; Audrey and Dot look over their right shoulders while Lotta looks over her left.) ...against a dangerous predator.

(Trailer-exclusive footage of a silhouette of a wolf howling plays.)

Audrey: THE BIG BAD WOLF!!! (Then a shot of Audrey, Dot and Lotta screaming in horror. Lumpy screams a bit in fear as well.)

Lumpy: What is this?!

(Then the Dreamworks Animation logo from the beginning of Harvey Street Kids plays, followed by a shot of Harvey Street.)

Narrator on TV: From the cast and crew who brought you Harvey Street Kids... (Cut to some footage of Audrey, Dot and Lotta looking around in desperation.) ...and Harvey Girls Forever... (Cut to a scene where Lotta picks up Audrey and hugs her in fear. Audrey is visibly annoyed.)

Lotta: What are we gonna do?! (Cut to Lumpy, watching the commercial with worry.)

Narrator on TV: Comes a hilarious horror the whole family will enjoy.

Lumpy: (places his hands on his face, a la Kevin from the Home Alone poster) I wouldn't say that...!

(Back to the TV; on a purple background with many small images of white rabbits, Lotta turns to the camera and waves. Her name appears.)

Narrator on TV: Lotta. (Cut to footage of her hiding in her sleeping bag, holding a plush rabbit in one arm.)

Lotta: (clearly afraid, but in denial) I'm not afraid! Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

(Then a blue background with dark blue dots. Dot turns to the camera and thinks, one hand on her chin. Her name appears.)

Narrator on TV: Dot. (Cut to footage of her on her knees in the tent.)

Dot: The chances of a wolf eating people alive is incredibly low. Then again, most people are larger than wolves...

(Finally, a pink background with magenta hearts and stars. Audrey turns to the camera and makes a peace sign as she winks. Her name appears.)

Narrator on TV: And Audrey. (Cut to footage of her holding a book.)

Audrey: Come on, girls! He's from a scary story, so he's not real! (After a short pause, her eyes widen and pupils shrink in slight fear as she thinks about this.) ...Right?

(Cut to three short, separate scenes of the Harvey Girls running in terror. Dot runs to the right, Lotta runs to the left and Audrey runs into the camera. Finally the movie title appears: The Harvey Street Kids Movie.)

Narrator on TV: The Harvey Street Kids Movie.

Lotta: (initially voiceover, eventually cuts to her speaking) What could be scarier than a wolf that'll eat anything and anyone?!

(Cut to Audrey about to sneeze. She tilts her upper body back as her eyelids lower.)

Audrey: Ah, haaah... (Back to Lotta, who cringes and dives into her sleeping bag as Audrey gives a climactic inhale offscreen.) HAAAAH--

(She stops inhaling. Lotta peeks out from the sleeping bag to see Dot has covered Audrey's nose with her forefinger. Audrey looks at her flatly.)

Audrey: I was just kidding, Dot.

(Suddenly, a massive and dramatic sneeze is heard from outside the tent, causing Audrey and Dot to embrace in fear as the screen shakes. The latter pulls her finger away from Audrey's face before the embrace as well.)

Dot: Oh, my goodness!

Audrey: (She then actually sneezes, covering her mouth with her right arm.) AH-TCHOOO!!! (Then she pulls her arm away and rubs her nose with her right forefinger.) Okay, this CANNOT be good news.

Dot: Indeed. And gesundheit. (Finally a black screen containing copyright information.)

Narrator on TV: Rated PG.

(With that, the commercial ends. Lumpy sits where he is, eyes widened and pupils shrunken in surprise and disbelief.)

Lumpy: Me thinks my friends need to know about this as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

(It is the morning after Lumpy has seen the trailer for the Harvey Street Kids Movie. Lumpy gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom to take a shower. He then brushes his teeth and puts on deodorant afterward, then leaves his house and heads off to the park.)

Lumpy: I can't wait to tell my friends about the movie trailer I saw last night. I wonder if they'll like it as much as I do...

(Finally he arrives at the park; Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Flaky are there. Lumpy walks up to them)

Lumpy: Hey, guys.

Giggles: Why, hello there, Lumpy! :)

Flaky: (nervously) Um... hello, Lumpy...

Cuddles: What's up?

Lumpy: Oh, nothing much. I'd just like to ask you guys about something I watched last night.

Toothy: Sure, what is it?

Lumpy: First of all, are any of you familiar with Harvey Street Kids?

Cuddles: Hmm, I'm not sure I have.

Giggles: I've heard of that, but I don't think I ever watched it.

Flaky: Yeah, me neither.

Toothy: Who do the main characters look like?

Lumpy: Here, I'll show you a picture of them. (pulls out his smartphone, types in "Harvey Street Kids", and taps the image of Dot, Audrey and Lotta underneath the logo. He shows the image to his friends)

Cuddles: Oh, that's cool! :D

Giggles: Awwww :love:

Flaky: Aw, they're so cute :aww:

Toothy: They look really nice :) I like them!

Lumpy: Me too :) And apparently, they're going to star in a movie called The Harvey Street Kids Movie.

Cuddles: Sounds great! :D

Giggles: Oh, how exciting!

Flaky: I don't know about you, but a movie with those girls as the main characters is a movie I definitely want to see :blush: :giggle:

Lumpy: Me too :) I saw the trailer on TV last night, too. Would you like to see it?

Cuddles: Oh, totally!

Giggles: Yes, please.

Toothy: Sure!

Flaky: I just hope it's not scary...

Giggles: (places her hand on Flaky's shoulder to comfort her) Flaky, it's okay. It's not like anything bad will happen to them.

Lumpy: (plays the Harvey Street Kids Movie trailer for them on his phone; they watch it all the way through)

Cuddles: Wow!! :excited:

Giggles: Oh, Lumpy, that was great!! :excited: I'm so excited to see this movie!

Toothy: Yeah, me too! :D

Flaky: (whimpers in fear) Oh, those poor girls, they're gonna get eaten by The Big Bad Wolf! :fear:

Toothy: (notices Flaky is scared; hugs her to comfort her) Flaky, it's alright. It's just a trailer.

Giggles: (places her hand on Flaky's shoulder again) Yes, Flaky. The Harvey Girls are gonna be alright.

Flaky: Y-you sure? (Giggles nods)

Cuddles: Yeah, and they're gonna outsmart the wolf so he doesn't get them. Okay?

Flaky: (takes all of her friends' words in, then takes a deep breath and exhales, finally calming down) I'm feeling better now. Thank you, guys :aww:

Toothy: (lets go of Flaky) Oh, you're welcome :)

Lumpy: So, guys, what was your favorite part of the trailer?

Giggles: I'd say the part where Audrey jokes about needing to sneeze, and then Dot stops her, and then they hear a really loud sneeze and Audrey sneezes for real. That was pretty cute and funny :giggle:

Flaky: Actually, it was :) Although I liked most of the parts that weren't scary, too.

Cuddles: You know what? I don't think I could choose even one part, all of it was awesome :D

Toothy: I couldn't choose, either ^^; Pretty much everything about this trailer is just perfect.

Lumpy: Yeah :) I can't wait to see this movie, either. It's gonna be a total blast! :excited:

Sniffles: (overhears Lumpy's conversation from a few feet away, and walks over to him) Lumpy? Hi!

Lumpy: (hears him) Excuse me, guys. (turns to Sniffles) Hi, Sniffles!

Sniffles: How are you? :)

Lumpy: I'm good, thanks. What are you doing here?

Sniffles: I was just minding my own business when I heard you talking. I hope you don't mind me asking what you were talking about...

Lumpy: No, I don't. I was showing Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Flaky a trailer for the Harvey Street Kids Movie.

Sniffles: (gasps in disbelief) W-what?

Lumpy: The trailer for the Harvey Street Kids Movie. What, do you have a problem with it?

Sniffles: No... it's just that... well, I... absolutely... love the three girls from that show... :blushes:

Lumpy: You mean Audrey, Dot and Lotta? (shows him the image of them that he showed his friends before he showed them the trailer)

Sniffles: YESS!! :squee: ...I'm sorry, they're just so cute~! :giggle:

Lumpy: It's alright, and yes, they are :) Would you like to see the trailer?

Sniffles: Oh, yes, please!

Lumpy: Okay :) (plays the trailer again, this time for Sniffles)

Sniffles: (starts watching) How exciting~

Narrator on trailer: What starts out as an innocent camping trip... turns into a fight for survival...

Sniffles: Yes...?

Narrator on trailer: (as Audrey, Dot and Lotta look behind them) ...against a dangerous predator. (The Big Bad Wolf howls)

Audrey: THE BIG BAD WOLF!!!

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: (scream in fear) AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Sniffles: (screams as well) EEEK!!! (looks away for a moment, but then smiles and giggles) Sorry, that scared me a little ^^; It was kind of funny, though!

Lumpy: Actually, it was :)

(On a purple background, Lotta turns to the camera and waves. Her name appears)

Narrator on trailer: Lotta. (she's hiding in her sleeping bag, holding a plush rabbit in one arm)

Lotta: (clearly afraid) I'm not afraid! Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

Sniffles: :giggle:

(Then a blue background. Dot turns to the camera and thinks, one hand on her chin. Her name appears)

Narrator on trailer: Dot. (she's on her knees in the tent)

Dot: The chances of a wolf eating people alive is incredibly low. Then again, most people are larger than wolves...

Sniffles: True that, hehe

(Finally, a pink background. Audrey turns to the camera and makes a peace sign as she winks. Her name appears.)

Sniffles: OH, MY FAVORITE!!! :squee:

Narrator on trailer: And Audrey. (she's holding a book)

Audrey: Even if they are the scariest stories in the whole wide world, it’s not like any of them are real... (beat; her eyes widen and pupils shrink in slight fear as she thinks about this) ...Right?

Sniffles: I'm afraid I don't think so, Audrey ^^;

(Cut to the scenes of the Harvey Girls running in terror, and finally the movie title)

Narrator on trailer: The Harvey Street Kids Movie.

Lotta: What could be scarier than a wolf that'll eat anything and anyone?!

Audrey: (suddenly has to sneeze) Ah, haaah... (Lotta hides in her sleeping bag) HAAAAH--

Sniffles: Oh, she's gonna...!

(Suddenly Audrey stops inhaling. Lotta peeks out from the sleeping bag to see Dot has covered Audrey's nose with her forefinger)

Sniffles: ...Never mind, Dot helped her ^^;

Audrey: I was just kidding, Dot.

Sniffles: Oh~ :giggle:

(Suddenly a massive and dramatic sneeze is heard from outside the tent, causing Audrey and Dot to embrace in fear as the screen shakes)

Sniffles: (a bit surprised) Eeek!

Dot: Oh, my goodness!

Audrey: (then actually sneezes) AH-TCHOOO!!!

Sniffles: (is surprised at first, then squees) Awwww!!! :squee:

Audrey: (rubs her nose with her forefinger) Okay, this CANNOT be good news.

Dot: Indeed. And gesundheit.

Sniffles: "Gesundheit," indeed :giggle:

Narrator on trailer: Rated PG. (the trailer ends)

Sniffles: Oh, Lumpy, that was amazing!! :squee: It was a little suspense-heavy, like the trailer for a horror movie or something, but that kind of added to the fun :giggle: I can't wait to see this movie!! :excited:

Giggles: I'm glad you're excited over it, Sniffles :3

Flaky: Um, should we form a little Harvey Street Kids Movie fanclub? We could be the first ones to see it :)

Cuddles: Oh, totally!

Toothy: Yeah, count me in!

Lumpy: That's a great idea, Flaky! :D And thanks for being here to watch it with me, guys :)

Sniffles: You're welcome :aww: And if you want, you can always show the trailer to the other Happy Tree Friends.

Lumpy: I was planning on doing that, actually :) I'll see you guys later, okay?

Sniffles: Okay :) (Lumpy walks away; Sniffles and the others wave to him) Bye for now!

Lumpy: (waves to them as well and keeps walking) I wonder how Lifty and Shifty will feel about the trailer...


	3. Chapter 3

(Lumpy is walking around the forest, looking for someone else to tell about the Harvey Street Kids Movie)

Lumpy: Hmm, who should I talk to next? There's gotta be someone who likes that show as much as me...

(Suddenly he looks over at Lifty and Shifty - who are hanging out and talking - and gets an idea.)

Lumpy: I think I've found that someone. (Cut to Lifty and Shifty.)

Lifty: You know that app we downloaded? The one where we watch videos to get chests that might have coins or lottery tickets?

Shifty: Yeah.

Lifty: I just figured something out. If we DON'T open the chests until we get to a certain number, we could get lots of coins that we can cash in really fast.

Shifty: ...Well, good luck trying not to open yours.

Lumpy: (calling towards them) Lifty! Shifty! (He walks over to them.)

Shifty: Oh, hey, Lumpy!

Lifty: What's up?

Lumpy: Do you have a minute? There's something I'd like to show you.

Shifty: Sure, what is it?

Lumpy: Um... (thinks for a moment) Have you guys heard of... Harvey Street Kids?

Lifty: (gasps in happiness) Oh, my gosh, YES!!

Shifty: Yeah, so?

Lumpy: Apparently, they're making a movie about it.

Lifty: REALLY?! :D

Shifty: :O_o: You've got to be kidding me...

Lumpy: Actually, I'm not. They even released the trailer, and I saw it on TV.

Lifty: Man, you are so LUCKY!

Shifty: (rolls his eyes and sighs)

Lumpy: (looks over at Shifty) What? You don't like Harvey Street Kids?

Shifty: It's not that, I just don't want to tell anyone how I really feel about it. Don't get me wrong, those girls are cute, but...

Lifty: Cute?! They're ADORABLE!! Can we see the trailer, Lumpy, PLEASE?!

Lumpy: Oh, of course. (gets out his phone and searches for the Harvey Street Kids Movie trailer) You ready for this, Shifty?

Shifty: I guess. Like, how good could it be?

Lumpy: (finds the trailer and plays it)

Lifty and Shifty: (they start watching)

Narrator on trailer: (dramatic voice) From Netflix and Dreamworks Animations, comes a film not recommended for the faint of heart.

Lifty: Like what? Scooby Doo? :giggle:

Shifty: (to himself) Guess we can't show it to Flaky, then.

Narrator on trailer: What starts out as an innocent camping trip... turns into a fight for survival... (as Audrey, Dot and Lotta look behind them) ...against a dangerous predator.

Lifty: Oh, there they are... :)

(The Big Bad Wolf in the trailer howls)

Lifty: (cringes in surprise and fear) WHAT THE?!

Audrey: THE BIG BAD WOLF!!!

Audrey, Dot and Lotta: (scream in fear) AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Shifty: (winces in fear) Holy--!! (calms down immediately) That's what's you're gonna name your bad guy? The Big Bad Wolf? How original.

Lifty: How terrifying...!

Narrator on trailer: From the cast and crew who brought you Harvey Street Kids... (Audrey, Dot and Lotta look around in desperation) ...and Harvey Girls Forever... (Cut to a scene where Lotta picks up Audrey and hugs her in fear. Audrey is visibly annoyed.)

Lotta: What are we gonna do?!

Lifty: They're in trouble! :noes:

Narrator on trailer: Comes a hilarious horror the whole family will enjoy.

Lifty: Who's gonna save the Harvey Girls?! :noes:

Shifty: Calm down, bro, it's probably one of the Bloogey Boys' pranks or something.

(On a purple background, Lotta turns to the camera and waves. Her name appears)

Narrator on trailer: Lotta. (she's hiding in her sleeping bag, holding a plush rabbit in one arm)

Lotta: (clearly afraid) I'm not afraid! Who's afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

Shifty: Nice line ya got there.

(Then a blue background. Dot turns to the camera and thinks, one hand on her chin. Her name appears)

Narrator on trailer: Dot. (she's on her knees in the tent)

Dot: The chances of a wolf eating people alive is incredibly low. Then again, most people are larger than wolves...

Shifty: Except the ones who are smaller than wolves? Like, um... you?

(Finally, a pink background. Audrey turns to the camera and makes a peace sign as she winks. Her name appears.)

Shifty: (finally loses it) Oh, my gosh! Audrey-chan!! :excited:

Narrator on trailer: And Audrey. (she's holding a book)

Audrey: Even if they are the scariest stories in the whole wide world, it’s not like any of them are real... (beat; her eyes widen and pupils shrink in slight fear as she thinks about this) ...Right?

Lifty: Don't worry, Audrey, I'll save you from that Big Bad Wolf!

Shifty: You deserve to live most of all!

(Cut to the scenes of the Harvey Girls running in terror, and finally the movie title)

Narrator on trailer: The Harvey Street Kids Movie.

Lifty: Heck yes! :D

Lotta: What could be scarier than a wolf that'll eat anything and anyone?!

Shifty: I don't know, how about... (doesn't get to finish his sentence)

Audrey: (suddenly has to sneeze) Ah, haaah... (Lotta hides in her sleeping bag) HAAAAH--

Shifty: W-WHAT?! :O_o:

Lifty: Oh, she's gonna do it!

(Suddenly Audrey stops inhaling. Lotta peeks out from the sleeping bag to see Dot has covered Audrey's nose with her forefinger)

Lifty: ...Oh. :\

Shifty: Uh, did that just happen?

Audrey: I was just kidding, Dot.

Shifty: Nice joke.

(Suddenly a massive and dramatic sneeze is heard from outside the tent, causing Audrey and Dot to embrace in fear as the screen shakes. Lifty and Shifty cringe as well)

Lifty and Shifty: Ah!!

Shifty: What in blazes?!

Dot: Oh, my goodness!

Audrey: (then actually sneezes) AH-TCHOOO!!!

Lifty: (stares for a moment, eyes wide and pupils shrunken, and finally starts squeeing) AUDREY SNEEZED!!! :squee:

Shifty: (his eyes are wide and pupils shrunken as well) Uh, Lumpy?

Lumpy: (pauses the video) Yeah?

Shifty: Can you play that again for me? I need to clarify it just happened.

Lumpy: Okay. (replays the part where Audrey sneezes)

Audrey: AH-TCHOOO!!!

Shifty: O-oh... Oh, my... Oh, my GOD!!! :excited: That was AMAZE-TAILS!!! :squee:

Audrey: (rubs her nose with her forefinger) Okay, this CANNOT be good news.

Dot: Indeed. And gesundheit.

Narrator on trailer: Rated PG. (the trailer ends)

Lumpy: Well, how was the trailer, guys?

Lifty: How was it?

Shifty: HOW WAS IT?! It was SO AWESOME, that's how the trailer was!

Lifty: Oh, man, that was the best trailer I ever saw!! We've GOTTA see this movie!

Lumpy: I'm glad you enjoyed it, guys :) I'm excited to see it, too. And may I assume Audrey's sneeze was the best part for you? :giggle:

Shifty: Alright, I'll say it: it was, but the rest of it was actually really well done.

Lifty: You're darn right it was!

Shifty: In fact, I really want to see this movie now that I've seen the trailer.

Lifty: Yeah, me too! I'll even pay all my cash for it!

Lumpy: (chuckles) Well, if you say so. Thanks for being here to watch it with me, guys.

Shifty: And thanks for showing that to us, Lumpy.

Lifty: If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was the best movie we haven't even seen yet.

Lumpy: :giggle: Alright, I'm gonna go and find some other Tree Friends to show this to. (puts away his phone and walks away) Bye.

Lifty: See ya--

Shifty: --later, Lumpy! (turns to Lifty) Did you really say you'll pay all your cash to see the Harvey Street Kids Movie?

Lifty: Yep. Why?

Shifty: (looks around for a moment) I'm gonna do that, too!

(Both he and Lifty emit their signature snicker. Back to Lumpy walking)

Lumpy: They reacted just as well as I thought they would to that.


End file.
